Max and Phoebe's Lust
by Lemena Lima- chawn
Summary: Max and Phoebe are home alone, Max gets hard, Max takes exactly what he wants when he wants it. He wants Phoebe and Phoebe's not exactly complaining. Warning: Lemons, limes, smut, mature theme, couch, twincest. Enjoy oneshot maybe series. Also if you are triggered by rape and molestation do not read! Also contains a form of rape and will display molestation.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Complete smut situation, lemons, limes, twincest, possible hardcore, molestation, and rape. M rating do not read if under age but if you do don't complain to me. Mature content, she has big tits, he has a big member, their both modified for your best possible mind fucking.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Page 1.

Fucking my twin on the couch.

Third person prov

* * *

Max took notice of Phoebe on the couch in one of her tighter grey tank tops, and he imagined she was wearing a skirt. His dick started to rise he always felt compelled to flip her over something and ram her pussy hard. No one would be home until the next day; he grinned and strode up behind her standing tall for a moment with her unaware of him he pushed his dick against the couch and then his hands on her shoulders.

Phoebe jumped startled cutely in Max's opinion he looked down at her bust and his dick was painfully hard. Her skirt was ruffled up but was still just barely covering what he wanted to see.

"You ok Max?" She asked worriedly.

"You've been a bad girl Pheebs." She paused when he moved back a bit and she could see he was having an erection.

"Max wha-"

"Touch it." She flushed brightly he grabbed her hand and pressed it against his erection that was still inside his pants.

"It's so hard.." She noted biting her lip he rapped his arms around her neck and grabbed her boobs.

She gasped when he squeezed them roughly; her pussy started feeling odd. She was warming up making her twin smirk with his hands he pulled out her boob over the top and toyed with them.

Finally he stopped to hope onto the couch, and he then assaulted her boobs again only this time pinning her down and rubbing his face into her nice D-cup breast. At the same time he ran his hands all over her body.

She moaned as he squeezed her breast he was enjoying them grately they were softer than the last time he'd touched her in her sleep.

He remembered a year ago he'd assaulted her sleeping body and he'd cummed all over her back then. He ripped of the tanktop to trace hungry kisses down her stomic. He pushed up her skirt and found her black lace pantys soaked with her juices. A shame he wanted to drink that, and he ripped them away tossing them onto the TV.

She gasped as his tongue rubbed against her vergin wall before finding her cult, and her body shook under the pleasure she was experiencing. Her back arched hiss mouth quickly moved back to her pussy to catch every drop into his mouth.

He pulled up to take his own cloths off she traced his chest surprised at his toned body. If he want to he could have just raped her even so she mentally reminded her self he hadn't asked if her could violate her body..

"Mhh!" She yelled out as he rammed his long, thick, and hard dick threw her wall.

He didn't even mutter an apology rather he threw his head back in bliss as her walls encircled him, he pulled back and rammed back in. Phoebe gasped as he went faster.

"Maahh, huh huh, Max, huh huh huh." She panted he smirked and rammed faster he could feel himself coming and he thrusted again.

Alarm flared into Phoebe for a moment but it soon was turned into pleasure as his hot cum filled her just as she came. Her back arched and they stayed there for a moment until he started pulling out he smirked at the blood, cum, and juices covering his dick. He looked at Phoebe and chuckled before ramming back in. She'd fainted even though he was still very much hard.

* * *

 **So~**

 **How'd I do? This may turn into a series of one shots. Thanks for reading now go all the way and review please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Complete smut situation, lemons, limes, twincest, possible hardcore, molestation, and rape. M rating do not read if under age but if you do don't complain to me. Mature content, she has big tits, he has a big member, their both modified for your best possible mind fucking.**

 **Thank you reviewers.**

 **Enjoy~**

Page Two

Over the counter

Max was sitting on the couch once again the family was on a trip excluding Phoebe and himself. He touched himself thinking about what he'd done to her last time. He was craving more and he didn't think Phoebe would mind. He closed his eyes while holding his member in hand. He recalled ramming himself inside her pussy, and he hardened.

"Hey Max you want some tuna?" Phoebe asked from the kitchen she was in her usual tanktop and short skirt combo.

"No I'm hungry for something else." He replied standing and walked into the kitchen he watched her arch her back to try and reach the tuna.

"What do you want than?" He smirked pressing himself against her, she tensed as his hand rand up her leg and to the back of her thy.

"I'm hungry for something sweet, and tight, oh and a little fuck." He whispered huskily and kissed her neck tracing kisses down her shoulder.

"Mhh.." She gasped when he bit down she felt him rub himself against her and she put her support on the counter.

"Eat me." He said unzipping his pants she started at his hard cock.

She licked the tip and pumped him. She ate his dick sucking before pulling up she pumped him as she repeated.

"Use your breasts." He added she pulled put her breasts and started to pump and such him using them. "Oh Pheebs." He moaned and came all over her face, he liked it that way.

He could see the juice flowing down her legs she stood back up and he pinned her onto the counter. He slipped her soaking wet pantys to the side and with out warning rammed inside. With out waiting he pulled out and slammed hard back in. He ripped out she gasped and didn't have time to recover as her slammed again. He repeated before she was flipped over and he lifted her thighs up and slammed into her bleeding tight hole.

"Oh fuck." He moaned and he repeatedly ripped out and slammed his hard long member back inside.

She cried put in pain and he cummed Phoebe tensed if he kept cumming insider like that she once again fainted. He smirked before looking at the mess he used his mind powers to clean it up. What's the use of mind powers if you didn't use them? He laided her on the couch and like the time before entered her again.

 **So here's a darker chapter. I know it's short but when we all know this is mainly smutty lemony we just wanna get to the fucking part. That's my experience anyway.**

 **Thanks for reading now go all the way and review.**


End file.
